Unless
by Lyra25
Summary: Tentang akhir sebuah perjuangan daun momiji rapuh di musim gugur. Yang berdiri di akhir penantian. Tentang yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Malaikat kecil yang kehilangan sayap. Kecuali jika aku mati ya? Pure Brothership/Family pertama! DeathChara!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Lyra balik ama ff ke 4. BroMily pertama.

 **WARNING** : **Feel gagal, bahasa ga tentu, membosankan, poor!Kyu, death chara.**

 **Title** : Unless

 **Author:** Lyra25 **FB: L Frolight**

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, and Others .

 **Genre** : Family, Hurt-Comfort, maybe Angst

 **Disclaimer** : SuJu milik SMent, membernya punya Tuhan. BabyKyu punya Lyra seorang #Plak!

 **Rate** : T

Enjoy The Story…

 **UNLESS**

.

.

.

Jungsoo terbangun tepat jam 2 malam hari itu. Lagi. Persis seperti hari-hari kemarin. Derit berat pintu utama kembali mengusiknya. Jungsoo kadang heran. Setahunya, eommanya sudah berhenti bekerja sejak Donghae lahir. Lalu untuk apa selama beberapa hari belakangan ibunya sering keluar dan pulang malam? Apa ibunya tidak takut membuat ayahnya marah?

Jungsoo menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa ayahnya sedang di luar kota.

"Eomma…" dia tidak tahu kenapa suaranya terdengar selirih itu.

"Dari mana? Ini sudah malam." Jungsoo mendekat dan mengamati ibunya.

 _Yeoja_ itu, nyonya Cho tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. "Bekerja." Dan dia berjalan melewati Jungsoo. Anak itu sedikit mengernyit saat mencium aroma tajam dari ibunya.

"Tapi di luar dingin." Dia bicara lagi.

Lalu menggamit jemari ibunya. Beku. " _Eomma_ bisa sakit." "Adikku juga kedinginan." Dan tangannya beralih mengelus perut buncit ibunya.

"Jangan begini lagi." Nyonya Cho tahu kalimat itu bukan hanya tentang dia yang sering pulang larut malam. Jungsoo juga tahu. Lebih dari tahu tentang setiap pil dan obat yang ibunya sering telan. "Adikku bisa sakit." Anak itu memelas. Lalu pandangan _yeoja_ itu mendingin. Dia kembali melangkah, meninggalkan putra sulungnya di belakang.

"Tidurlah."

" _Eomma_.."

"Tidur Cho Jungsoo!" Walau tidak membentak, nada tajam itu membungkam Jungsoo. Dia takut melihat punggung ibunya masuk kamar utama. Sudah dua hari yang lalu, Jungsoo akhirnya tahu apa isi berkardus bungkusan di bawah ranjang orang tuanya. Alasan dari setiap gelas-gelas bening dengan bau menyengat di pagi hari.

" _Eomma_ , adikku bisa sakit."

Hanya sepi. Kecuali jika ibunya bisa mendengar suara lirihnya yang memohon. Adiknya belum bisa bicara, Jungsoo hanya takut dia kesakitan dalam perut ibunya. Jungsoo tahu ada yang berbeda pada ibunya belakangan ini. Mungkin dia diam saat mendengar ibunya dan _Halmeoni_ yang terus bertengkar, hanya diam saat dulu mendengar ibunya sempat menolak pada appa untuk menyusui Kibum. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang Jungsoo mulai ketakutan. Saat seminggu lalu ibunya pingsan, _uisa_ Kim berkata adiknya sedang sakit di dalam sana. Jungsoo mulai takut. Ada yang janggal di sini.

"Jangan lukai dia."

Jungsoo hanya takut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menguap. Jari-jarinya yang mungil mengusap mata beratnya. " _Hyung_ masih lama?" Tangannya berusaha meraih bantal lalu menumpukan dagu kecilnya di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar _ne_ , _saeng_? _Hyung_ tinggal menggambar _beta_ -nya." Dari suaranya, Kyuhyun tahu Hyungnya itu masih bertahan di meja belajarnya, tentunya yang dapat dia bayangkan sangat berantakan. Bocah 6 tahun itu kembali menguap lebar.

Bulu mata lentik itu nyaris menyatu tertidur, sebelum-…

 **Praaang**!

Ada benda pecah di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan dadanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Suara ayahnya yang berteriak juga terdengar. Kyuhyun tidak menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ayahnya katakan, dia baru saja akan memanggil Jungsoo saat terdengar langkah terburu kearahnya.

"Kyu! _Hyung_ baru saja menemukan lagu Metalica!Lagu ini sangat bagus! Na.. No.. Nop…! Coba dengar!" Lalu telinganya disumpal paksa. Dentuman music yang terlalu keras seketika memenuhi pendengarannya.

Setelahnya Jungsoo terus bicara tanpa henti, seperti kereta api tanpa jeda. Dia terus berceloteh tentang lagu _The_ _Beatles_ , _deadline_ komiknya, betapa cantiknya Ahra noona, hingga nama anjing baru Song Ahjussi, tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan menyela.

" _Hyung_ cerewet. Kyu mengantuk." Saat akhirnya Jungsoo berhenti berkicau, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jungsoo.

"Eeey, kau kejam sekali Kyunnie!" Jungsoo akhirnya ikut berbaring dan mendekap kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya. Adiknya itu bergumam tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya terdengar nafas teratur. Jungsoo menghela nafas lega dan beralih mengelus dada Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti kaget tadi.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok! Brug!**

"Cho Jungsoo! Di mana anak sialan itu! Berikan dia padaku! Berhenti melindunginya! CHO JUNGSOO!"

Jungsoo tidak bergeming meski pintunya terus didobrak dari luar. Dia hanya mendekap kepala Kyuhyun lebih erat dan menaikkan volume pada _headphone_ yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali beralih mengelus surai halus adiknya itu.

"Tidurlah _saeng_. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Semua baik-baik saja…" bisiknya.

"Semua baik-baik saja…"

.

Jungsoo hanya tidak tahu, _ipod_ yang terhubung dengan _headphone_ nnya sudah kehabisan daya 13 detik setelah dia menyumbat telinga Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak tahu, hazel kosong dalam pelukannya kembali meneteskan luka…

.

.

.

.

"Kita semua tahu, Kyuhyun sudah lemah sejak lahir. Tekanan darahnya selalu lemah dan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Aku tidak tahu apa ada ayah sekejam itu."

"Kudengar banyak pecahan kaca yang menusuk tubuhnya. Juga fraktur."

"Kasihan. Dia pasti akan _shock_ nanti. Aku khawatir dengan jantungnya. Aku takut dia akan kembali MI*."

"Karena itu _uisa_ Jung akan menahannya di rumah sakit. Dia juga memanggil psikolog."

"Kuharap dia segera bangun."

"Dia akan mencari kakaknya. Dia akan tahu. Kyuhyunie sudah banyak terluka."

Para _ganosha_ itu hanya bisa terus berdoa, berharap dan berusaha percaya. Kyuhyun sudah seperti bagian dari rumah sakit ini sejak lahir. Mereka sudah sangat sayang pada bocah menggemaskan itu. Yang sekarang terbaring di balik kaca. Tanpa seorang pun yang mendampingi. Kyuhyun terlalu kecil, terlalu bersih untuk dilukai sekejam itu. Mereka tidak tahu sampai batas mana bocah manis itu masih bisa terus tersenyum dalam luka.

Kecuali jika dia memang seorang malaikat yang kehilangan sayap.

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan dia di luar! Aku kecewa padanya."

" _Hyung_ , ini sudah musim dingin. Aku tidak mau ada upacara pemakaman."

"Aku tidak merendamnya di kolam."

"Anak sialan itu bahkan demam hanya karena berjalan di malam hari. Kupikir kau ingat."

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun menghilang!"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Temi Tuhan! Dia adikmu, Kibum!"

" _Hyung_? Kenapa kau membenciku? Kenapa kalian membenciku?"

"Karena kau adalah kau. Karena kelahiranmu. Karena kehadiranmu."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tolong maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada. Kecuali jika kau mati."

"Apa hanya itu?"

.

Hanya tentang harapan sederhana pada setiap kuncup marigold di musim semi. Tentang bekunya hati dalam pelukan keping-keping salju di musim dingin. Tentang mimpi-mimpi kehangatan yang berbisik pada senafas angin musim panas. Dan tentang akhir sebuah perjuangan daun momiji rapuh di musim gugur. Yang berdiri di akhir penantian. Tentang yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan…

.

 _Kecuali jika aku mati ya?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MI** : Miokard Infark = Serangan jantung

Just prolog. Hanya lanjut kalo ada yang suka. Ini pure family brothership. Suweer .-.V

Ini murni dari otak 2 GB Lyra. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan ato menyinggung, Lyra ga mencoba plagiat, terinspirasi mungkin bisa XD.

Oke, silakan bakar Lyra. Udah lama ilang, sekalinya muncul malah bawa ff baru -_-". Mianhe. Jadi gini, sekarang kan lagi musim lomba. Kebetulan ada beberapa lomba yang Lyra ikuti, dan salah satunya butuh waktu ekstra. Lyra bahkan harus rela ga masuk kelas Cuma buat belajar ampe tengah malam. Jadi, ff terlantar, huweee…

Ini aja ngetiknya sembunyi-sembunyi. Lusa Lyra dikarantina jadi yaaaah… tolong maafkan dan doakan Lyra si pendosa ini.

Terakhir, buat reader **The** **One** , Lyra mau nanya. Kibum itu cocoknya jadi Seme apa Uke ya? Kalo Uke, dia bakal jadi saingan Kyu. Sedang kalo Seme, dia bakal manly abis and suka bully Kyu plus protektif. Tolong saran ya. Gumawoo…#BOW

.

 **At last, Review pliis?**

 **Wajib looh… Yang ga review dosa XD**

 _Lyra_


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING** : **Feel gagal, bahasa ga tentu, membosankan, poor!Kyu, death chara.**

 **Title** : Unless

 **Author:** Lyra25

 **Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, and Others .

 **Genre** : Family, Hurt-Comfort, maybe Angst

 **Disclaimer** : SuJu milik SMent, membernya punya Tuhan. BabyKyu punya Lyra seorang #Plak!

 **Rate** : T

 **(Tolong baca AN di bawah ya.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unless, chapter 1**

 **.**

Heechul mendengus keras ketika Jungsoo mendudukkan Kyuhyun di meja makan. Tapi _hyungnya_ itu segera menatapnya tajam, Heechul malah mendengus lebih keras.

"Cha, _Hyung_ buatkan susu ya?"Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali. Jungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambutnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Meja makan itu lenggang setelahnya. Heechul masih terus menekuk wajahnya sambil menatap Kibum yang sibuk dengan PSPnya, Donghae yang tidur di meja makan, dan Kyuhyun yang terus diam. Ayahnya baru akan pulang 4 hari lagi, itu artinya masih ada 4 hari untuk berbagi meja makan dengan Kyuhyun. Heechul mendengus lagi.

" _Hyung_ kenapa?" Hanya Kyuhyun yang merespon dalam ucapan pelannya.

Dan seperti biasa Heechul benci mendengar dia bicara. "Diam!"

" _Nde_."

Kyuhyun itu _dongsaeng_ yang patuh.

….

"Hae- _ya_? Hey, ayo bangun. _Kajja_ kita makan." Jungsoo yang dari tadi mencoba membangunkan Donghae bernafas lega saat adiknya itu akhirnya duduk tegak. Meski dengan mata sebelah tertutup. Lalu dia menguap setelahnya. Efek menonton film horror semalam.

"Aku lapar, _Hyung_."

Mereka berlima akhirnya berdoa dan mulai mengambil makanan. Jungsoo menyendokkan lauk untuk _dongsaeng_ - _dongsaengnya_ dan berakhir pada Kyuhyun. Dia menuntun tangan mungil bocah 5 tahun itu untuk menunjukan lauk dalam piringnya.

" _Mian_ , hari ini _hyung_ hanya membuat nasi goreng, ini, telurnya di sebelah kiri. Ah, apa Kyunie mau _nori_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apa itu cukup? Atau mau _hyung_ masakkan yang lain?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. " _Cha_ , makanlah!"

" _Hyung_ , ambilkan jus itu. Aku mau!" Heechul berujar ketus dari seberang meja. Jungsoo mengalihkan atensinya, tidak mau membuat _mood_ dongsaengnya itu tambah buruk.

Jungsoo menuangkan segelas jus dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang berjarak lebih dekat dengan Heechul. "Kyunnie, berikan ini pada Heechul _hyung ne_." Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi malah meletakkan jus itu di depan Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Heechul. Kening Heechul berkerut makin kesal.

"Aku di sini, _pabo_! Itu Donghae!"

Kyuhyun gelagapan, dan saat akan memberikannya pada Heechul, dia malah menyenggol jus itu hingga tumpah di baju Donghae. "Aah!" Donghae berseru kaget.

"U-uh, _mi-…"_

"YAK!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat Heechul berseru keras. "KENAPA KAU MENUMPAHKANNYA! Lihat! Donghae jadi basah!"

"Heec-…"

Jungsoo sudah akan melerai ketika tiba-tiba Kibum bersuara. " _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Dia tidak sengaja." Padahal biasanya anak itu yang paling acuh apapun yang terjadi.

"APA?! ITU JELAS-JELAS SALAHNYA KARENA DIA BUTA!"

Semua hening.

Detak jam terasa beku hingga Heechul memilih berdiri dan menendang kursi dengan kasar. Kyuhyun kembali tersentak. _Hazel_ nya yang kosong tampak berair. Di detik selanjutnya dia bangkit dan membungkuk ke arah yang salah.

"Mi- _mianhe_ , Chulie _Hyung_. Kyu tidak melihatnya.." Anak itu bahkan tidak tahu Heechul sudah beranjak pergi, tidak tahu bahwa permintaan maafnya hanya berbalas tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

Heechul tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah itu. Padahal itu hanya sebuah kesalahan kecil. Dia tahu perlakuannya terlalu kasar. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia mengatai Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian bocah 12 tahun itu kembali mendengus keras. "Dasar ceroboh."

"Kenapa juga dia buta." Heechul menendang kerikil dan bergumam kesal. Hari ini dia memilih berangkat dengan bus.

"Itu bukan salahku. Salahnya sendiri menjadi adikku."

"Salah siapa, _hyung_?" Heechul mendongkak dan menemukan seorang anak kecil seumuran Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan seorang _namja_ –mungkin kakaknya-. Dia tidak sadar sudah sampai di halte.

 _Namja_ dengan seragam Cheongsan _JHS_ itu tertawa kecil. "Mungkin salah Tuhan. Atau salah ikannya? Menurut Minnie salah siapa?"

Anak kecil itu menjilat eskrimnya. "Itu salah Ikan. Dia salah menghitung!" dan menjawab dengan logat cadel. Heechul mendengus, Kyuhyun saja sudah tidak cadel sejak umur 3 tahun. Kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya saat kakak-beradik itu tertawa, tanpa tahu bahwa eskrimnya mulai mencair dan menetes. Lalu jatuh, tepat di celana pemuda itu, mereka berhenti tertawa.

" _Hyung_.. eskrimnya.. celananya.."

"Ah, _gwenchana_." _Namja_ itu memaksakan sebuah tawa saat _dongsaeng_ nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Hyung_.. Huwee~…" Dan seperti dugaan Heechul, anak itu menangis keras. Hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang di halte.

" _Anio_ , _gwenchana_ , Minnie- _ya_. _Hyung_ bisa ganti celana."

"Jangan marah, Hyungie. _Hiks_ , _Mianhae_ …"

 _Namja_ itu tertawa geli dan mengecup pipi gempal _Minnie_. "Tidak marah. Jangan menangis _ne_? _Hyung_ akan marah kalau Minnie terus menangis."

" _Hiks_ , _Jeongmal_?"

"Ne hyu-…. Ah! itu _eomma_ sudah datang." Ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari halte.

"Ayo pergi. Jangan nakal, _arrachi_?"

Heechul tidak tahu kenapa matanya terus terpaku pada kakak-beradik itu. Memperhatikan seorang _ahjumma_ yang turun dari mobil dan mengecup mereka penuh sayang. Kemudian membawa anak kecil itu pergi bersamanya. Gemuruh perih yang familiar menghampiri dadanya. Rasanya janggal sekali saat membayangkan dia yang berada di posisi itu.

"Harusnya dia tidak perlu lahir." Gumamnya penuh benci.

.

.

.

Jungsoo memperhatikan Kibum dan Donghae hingga langkah mereka mulai samar terdengar di pintu utama. Saat sudah tidak terdengar apa-apa, Jungsoo segera beralih ke sisi Kyuhyun yang masih terus menyuap paksa makanannya. Dia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi _Dongsaengnya_ dengan khawatir. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sudah menahan sakit sejak tadi. "Sudah, Kyunnie sudah kenyang kan?"

"Apa makanannya sudah habis, _Hyungie_?"

"Tidak usah dipaksakan. Kyunnie tidak sesak kan?"

"Hae _hyung_ bilang jangan menyisakan makanan. Nanti mereka menangis."

" _Gwenchana_ , mereka tidak akan menangis. Sekarang jawab _hyung_ , apa sesak?" Jungsoo kembali bertanya cemas. Bahkan sangat jelas ada kesakitan dalam gelengan _dongsaeng_ nya. Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa pucat wajahnya, dia akan tahu semua kebohongannya sia-sia.

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Um!"

" _Appo_?" Jungsoo mengusap dada Kyuhyun lembut, merasakan detakan tak wajar dari balik tulang rusuknya yang sedikit menonjol. Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng keras kepala.

Jungsoo tak menyerah, berpindah sedikit ke kiri dan menekan satu _spot_ agak keras. "Hnghh… Ah!" Benar saja, tubuh kecil Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak, dan nafasnya mulai saling mengejar. " _Hyungh_ …"

Tatapan Jungsoo menyendu. "Kalau sakit, bilang _hyung,_ Kyunnie. _Kajja_ , kau belum minum obat kan?"

Jungsoo segera menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamar, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun kambuh meskipun hanya serangan kecil. Bahkan tangannya yang menopang punggung Kyuhyun dapat merasakan samar detakan menyakitkan itu. Jantung rusak itu… Entah kenapa Jungsoo sedikit merasa benci pada _eommanya_.

"Aaah, _Hyung_ tiba-tiba malas ke sekolah. _Hyung_ bacakan komik, _ne_? _Otte_?"

.

.

.

Meski sudah _familiar_ dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jungsoo tidak pernah dapat terbiasa. Dia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sangat menyayanginya hingga ikut merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun terluka. _Dongsaengnya_ itu jatuh tertidur beberapa saat setelah meneguk obatnya, tepat saat komik yang dibacakan Jungsoo memasuki halaman ke 7. Dan sekarang dia terlelap dalam nafas beratnya.

Padahal Jungsoo selalu berdoa agar Kyuhyun terus sehat, tapi kenapa Tuhan seolah tuli?

Sebuah erangan tiba-tiba mengalihkan tatapan sendunya. Jungsoo mengusap lembut kening Kyuhyun, tapi bukannya tenang, adiknya itu malah mengerang lebih keras.

"Kyunnie…"

"Hgnghhh… hh.."

" _Saeng_? _Gwenchana_? Kyu!"

"Hyunghh… hyungh…" Jungsoo semakin cemas hingga akhirnya hazel itu membuka lambat. Dia sudah akan bernafas lega saat tiba-tiba raut Kyuhyun berubah panik dan segera meringkuk menjauh. Seperti ketakutan.

Jungsoo semakin cemas dan berusaha meraih Kyuhyun dalam rangkulannya. "Ini _hyung_ , Kyunnie. Hey, tenanglah.."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengapai-gapai panik. "H- _hyung_? Dimana?"

"Sssh… tenanglah, Kyuhyunnie. Kau bermimpi buruk, um?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai tenang meskipun masih meringkuk takut di pelukan protektif Jungsoo. Anak itu mencoba mengangguk pelan, dan Jungsoo menghela nafas dengan tangan yang beralih mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Mimpi apa hm?"

"Heechulie _Hyung_? Pulang?"

"Gwenchana, Kyunie hanya mimpi. Heechulie hyung masih sekolah."

Seperti biasa, saat tertekan, Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi buruk yang berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang menghangat –panas. Hanya dengan goncangan kecil imun lemahnya dapat dengan cepat terusik.

" _Mian, Hyung. Mian."_

"Hae _hyung_ basahkarena Kyu tidak bisa melihat _."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia 'kan sudah ganti celana."

"Tapi Heechulie _hyung_ juga marah karena Kyu buta _. Mian, hyung."_

Mata Jungsoo berkedip memanas saat menatap mata coklat basah Kyuhyun begitu memancarkan luka. Jungsoo tahu semuanya bermula dari keluarganya yang memang sudah Jungsoo sadari hancur sejak lama. Di puncaknya, Kyuhyun hanya nyawa yang dihembuskan tanpa meminta, tanpa diminta. Bahkan sejak lahir, dia selalu kesakitan, matanya tak pernah dapat menyapa dunia. Tapi kenapa dia yang terus disalahkan?

"Kyuhyunnie tidak salah."

Dia hanya lahir di keluarga yang salah, hadir pada situasi yang tidak seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, Damo kenapa menyendiri terus?" Donghae mencebilkan bibirnya, mengeluh tentang salah satu ikannya yang terus menyendiri dan diam- sangat diam.

"Mungkin dia sedang berdoa sebelum makan." Jungsoo menjawab asal, dan tertawa setelahnya saat melihat ekspresi serius Donghae. "Um! Ikan yang pintar. Cha, makanlah." Lalu tangan kecilnya menaburkan serbuk makanan ikan ke dalam kolam kecil itu. Donghae tertawa senang.

Jungsoo hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, di matanya, Donghae yang masih berbalut seragam _elementary_ itu tampak sangat menggemaskan. _Namja_ 15 tahun itu segera meraup Donghae dalam pangkuannya saat adiknya itu mulai masuk dalam kolam dan menganggu ikan-ikan.

"Hae- _ya_ , kau membuat mereka ketakutan."

"Tapi mereka jadi bersama-sama."

"Itu berbahaya. Lain kali jangan berjalan dalam kolam, kau bisa terpeleset." Donghae hanya mengangguk mendengar teguran _Hyung_ -nya, lalu menjulurkan kakinya hingga akhirnya terbenam dalam air kolam yang dingin –mengikuti Jungsoo. " _Hyung_ , ayo beli jaring yang baru." Donghae menunjuk jaring kecil –yang sering di pakai untuk menjaring kotoran- di sisi kolam. " _Nde_. Nanti hyung temani ne?"

"Um. Ah! _Hyung_ , Heechulie _hyung_ belum pulang?"

"Belum. Ini belum jamnya pulang, Hae. Hae yang pulang terlalu cepat."

"Kibummie?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Kyuhyunnie?"

"Di kamar. Sedang tidur."

Donghae melirik jam di sisi dapur yang diberi penanda. "Sudah minum obat?"

"Belum. Dari tadi dia terus tidur. Mungkin Kyunie saaangat mengantuk." Jungsoo mencoba menjawab dengan riang, menumpukan dagunya di bahu Donghae dan berayun ke sana-kemari. Tapi senyumnya luntur saat melihat ekspresi keruh Donghae, tangannya beralih mengusap helai Donghae lembut. "Kenapa, hm?"

" _Ani_. Tadi pagi, Heechulie _hyung_ tidak berangkat dengan Hwang _Ahjussi_. Dia marah, kasihan Kyunnie. Chullie hyung jahat."

"Ey, Hae tidak boleh bilang begitu. Heechulie marah karena dia sayang Hae." Jungsoo tidak ingin adik-adiknya saling membenci, keluarganya sudah cukup rusak untuk itu.

"Tapi kenapa Chullie _Hyung_ marah Kyunnie? Hae juga pernah menumpahkan susu di buku tugasnya, tapi dia tidak marah."

"Itu artinya dia sayang Hae. Hae juga tidak sengaja 'kan?"

"Tapi Kyunnie juga tidak sengaja! Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat. Apa… Chullie _hyung_ tidak sayang Kyunnie?" Donghae menampik keras, meski mengecil pada akhirnya. Dan Jungsoo tertegun. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kesedihan dalam tanya sederhana itu. Tapi mulutnya bungkam.

 _Apa Heechul tidak sayang Kyuhyun?_ Dia bahkan ingat Heechul pernah meminta pada _Birth Wish_ nya agar Kyuhyun mati saja dan ditukar dengan _eomma_ mereka. Jungsoo tidak sadar setitik air matanya menitik jatuh. Padahal saat itu Heechul masih kecil, tapi kenapa itu terdengar begitu… _jahat_?

Donghae yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, mencoba berbalik untuk melihat _hyung_ nya. Tapi matanya malah bersibobrok dengan tatapan kosong Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisi pintu. " _Eoh_ , Kyu?!"

Begitu mendengar suara Donghae, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar –terlalu lebar. Jungsoo pun tersentak dari benaknya dan ikut menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Kemari, Kyu."

"Jungsoo _hyung_ di sini?"

" _Ne, Hyung_ menemani Hae. Ayo kemari, 7 langkah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lagi, lalu mulai menghitung langkahnya dan mendekat pada Jungsoo.

"Cha, _Hyung_ kira Kyu masih tidur." Jungsoo segera mendudukan Kyuhyun di sisinya, lalu menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun sebentar. Donghae juga berpindah ke sisi Kyuhyun dengan semangat dan menyentuh dahinya dengan ekspresi sok serius. "Kyu demam?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lucu, membuat Donghae mencubit kedua pipinya hingga melar. "Appo, hyungie~"

"Pipi Kyunnie seperti Dappi, bulat."

Mereka tertawa, tawa yang manis sekaligus miris. Dalam hati, Jungsoo mengucap harap. Bahkan meski dibenci, Jungsoo ingin Kyuhyun terus bahagia. Meski terluka, Jungsoo ingin Kyuhyun selalu tertawa. Agar meski tidak membaik, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang memburuk. Kyuhyunnya sudah terlalu sering menangis.

"Demamnya sudah turun, tapi Kyunnie harus tetap minum obat. Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

" _Hyungie_ …"

"Um?"

"Kapan _Hyung_ dan Hae _hyung_ pergi membeli jaring?"

.

.

.

Cahaya TV masih berpendar di ruangan itu, dengan seruan heboh dari film yang mereka tonton. Jarum jam sudah membidik angka 8 malam, dan mereka sudah berkumpul di ruangan itu sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Hawa canggung masih menggantung di antara kelima anak itu. Padahal sejak tadi Donghae terus berceloteh tentang segala hal, dari lebar ke lebar, dari panjang ke panjang, dan terus seperti itu. Tapi Kibum tetap sibuk dengan PRnya, Heechul dengan stoples biscuit dalam pelukannya, dan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di paha Jungsoo.

Saat seperti ini adalah satu-satunya waktu mereka untuk berkumpul. Padahal tadinya Jungsoo bermaksud untuk memperbaiki suasana di antara mereka, tapi malah berakhir dengan Heechul yang merengut dan kembali marah-marah.

Jungsoo menegakkan duduknya saat mendengar suara dari halaman depan. "Hae- _ya_ , coba kecilkan suara TVnya. Sepertinya tadi ada suara mobil."

Suara TV mengecil. Ruang keluarga itu berubah senyap hingga terdengar ketukan sepatu dari depan. Mereka sontak berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya dalam balutan jas kantor yang gagah, meski tampak lelah, wajah itu mengulas sebuah senyum hangat. "Appa?"

" _Appa_!" Donghae segera berlari memeluk ayahnya, dan Kangin –Tuan Cho- menangkupnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Bukankah _appa_ pulang 3 hari lagi?"

"Ternyata selesai lebih cepat. _Meeting_ di majukan dan berjalan lancar. Lain kali kau harus ikut _appa_ saat perjalanan bisnis, Jungsoo- _ya_. Sudah saatnya kau mulai belajar memegang perusahaan."

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh dan Tuan Cho tersenyum sambil beralih mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya. "Ah ya, apa kalian sudah makan? Appa sempat singgah di restoran tadi."

.

.

Keluarga itu sudah akan memulai makan saat Jungsoo menyadari bahwa si bungsu sudah terbangun, dan sekarang adiknya itu berdiri di sisi tangga. Sejak kapan dia di situ?

"Ah Kyunnie! _Hyung_ di sini. Ayo makan, _appa_ sudah pulang dan membawa banyak makanan!" Donghae berucap lebih cepat dan melambai riang, seakan Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya.

"Jungsoo _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

" _Hyung_ di sini, Kyu. _Kajja_ , kita makan." Jungsoo sudah akan melangkah menuju Kyuhyun saat ayahnya berucap dingin.

"Biarkan anak itu di sana. Aku hanya ingin makan dengan anak-anakku." Sangat dingin. Jungsoo terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Cho Jungsoo!" tuan Cho mendesis tertahan, tapi Jungsoo seakan tuli dan berbalik saat sudah berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Anak sulungnya itu membungkuk dalam. " _Mian_ , _appa_. Aku akan makan dengan _dongsaengku_ malam ini."

Lalu Jungsoo meraih Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Melangkah pergi saat mendengar ayahnya menggeram marah.

"CHO JUNGSOO!"

Lalu terdengar benda yang dibanting pecah. Salah satu kepingan kecilnya bahkan mencapai sisi kaki Jungsoo. Tapi seakan tidak terusik, anak sulung keluarga Cho malah terus melangkah santai dan menutup telinga adiknya. " _Hyung_ punya lagu baru. Kita dengarkan di kamar ya. _Otte_?"

.

.

.

 _Ini… hanya mimpi buruk 'kan, Hyungie?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mian lama, silakan bakar Lyra T_T

AN:

Lyra tau FF Broship dengan prinsip poorKyu kayak ini sudah terlalu mainstream, maafkan otak Lyra yang menstrim ini T_T, maafkan juga kalau ada kesamaan dengan ff lain ne? Lyra ga niat plagiat, suwer.

FF ini udah punya alur pasti, cuma plotnya masih meraba-raba. Jadi lama buat bikin 1 chapter. Sama seperti The One, Lyra sangaaat kekurangan plot. Dan Lyra tau chap ini ga memuaskan, penulisan Lyra emang menurun, Lyra sadar. Mungkin karena udah lama ga nulis.

Soal WN Death Chara, itu belum tentu buat Kyuhyun ya ^^.

Ah ya, chap kemaren ga ada yang nyadar Kyu buta ya? Padahal udah ada clue looh. *Berarti Lyra gagal bikin clueT_T.

Dan, jeongmal gumawo untuk yang udah sempetin review, fav/follow, juga silent readers. Lyra seneng ff ini dapat sambutan^^. Tapi mian, Lyra ga bisa balas review satu-satu, soalnya sekarang buru-buru, chap ini bahkan kebut Lyra tulis dari habis sahur. Mian ne? T_T #Bow

.

 **Chap selanjutnya? Hanya Update jika review mencukupi.**

 **Fast Update? Sumbangin plot ya, kalau cocok Lyra bakal pakai (PM)**. (berlaku juga buat The One kalo pengen di update) Sumpah, Lyra blank buat bikin plot saat ini, padahal ide chap-chap kedepan udah numpukT_T.

Gumawo, dan selamat berpuasaa~ #DeepBow

.

.

.

 _Lyra_


End file.
